(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-5-oxopyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazoline-3-carboxamides useful as anti-secretory agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Wright, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 6, 947 (1969) discloses 4,5-dihydro-5-oxopyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazoline-3-carboxylic acid and the ethyl ester thereof. However, Wright discloses no utility for the compounds so described.